


When I Grow Up...

by frostedgoddess



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby!Jay, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/pseuds/frostedgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misfired spell de-ages Jay to a two-year-old. And you know what they say, children and drunk people never lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Grow Up...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fic, picture at the end of real baby photo of Booboo Stewart so you know how baby Jay looks :)

It was first period when Carlos heard his name lisped from the door to his English classroom. “Mistah De Vil?” He turned around in his chair and an excited but familiar two year old ran up to him, wrapping tanned arms around his leg and grinning. “Jay? Man, what happened to you?” He looked up to see an angry Mal and a very guilty looking Jane Fairy. “I-I’m so sorry Carlos! One of my magic spells got misfired, I was supposed to be de-spoiling some milk but it hit Jay!”

“Cah-los!” The de-aged Jay held his arms out in a clear request and Carlos picked his friend up, holding him tight against his chest. This earnt him a happy squeal and tiny Jay clapped his hands. “Mal what do we do to fix him?” The purple-haired girl shrugged, “I don’t know and forgive me if I don’t want to use Jay as a human guinea pig for ageing spells I’ve never tried before. We’ve contacted Fairy Godmother and she’ll be here as soon as she can. But Jay kept crying for you, despite our efforts to keep him under wraps.” Carlos understood their motivation, Jay would be furious that everyone in school had seen him like this once he was back to himself. “So can you look after him for a bit? Please? Little Jay really hates Jane.” Jay blew a raspberry at Fairy Godmother’s Daughter, as if to make Mal’s case.  Mal nodded and ran, before Carlos could say anything contradictory. “Looks like it’s just you and me big boy huh?” Carlos glanced up, “And my entire English class.”

Jay was a nuisance, “Cah-los can we do painting now?” Carlos glanced up for the fifth time in a minute to shake his head, “Just five more minutes of Shakespeare and then we can go do painting, why don’t you draw me something while you wait?” He gave Jay a piece of blank paper and some coloured pens from his pencil case. “T’ank ‘ou!”  Jay said, beaming. Immediately the child began to scribble across the page.

The art project occupied Jay for the rest of English and the entire next hour spend in Advanced Mathematics, although Jay wouldn’t let Carlos look, just asking at one point for a white pen and eventually settling for grey when he was told that, since the paper was white, Carlos didn’t have a white pen.

As Carlos packed up at the end of Math, ignoring the twitters and sympathetic looks from his classmates as they passed wordlessly by him and Jay, the small boy was trying to get his attention. “I did you a drawing!” Carlos nodded and put the paper in his stack of folders without looking at it. “Very good work Jay, let’s go… play now.”

Jay squirmed in Carlos’ grip as he was picked up. Carlos’ plan was to exhaust Jay and then let him sleep until Fairy Godmother could reverse the spell.  “You’re the bestest Cah-los.” Jay said happily, kissing Carlos’ cheek, which made Carlos blush.  Honestly, Cruella’s son expected that Jay would have wanted his father, as was every child’s instinct when they were frightened, so clearly his friend’s memory was intact but his child-like mind was unable to express or be capable of extended thought processes. That was something worth noting, as Jay and Carlos hadn’t known each other at age two.

He got lunch for the both of them and sat Jay down next to him at their normal lunch table. “’Los! I wanna go play!” Carlos pointed at Jay’s untouched meal, “Eat first and then you can play.” Evie awed at Jay while Mal just looked troubled at the whole scenario. Jay ate with both hands, swallowing so fast that it looked like he was about to choke. “Jay? Hey it’s okay, no one is going to take your food.” Carlos wiped Jay’s hands down before letting him toddle off across the school Quad. “Carlos? How are you being so calm about this?” Mal asked, a note of hysteria colouring her high voice. “It’s still Jay, he has his memory to some degree and knows me. Honestly, I don’t think it’s really sunk in.”

Carlos ate normally but turned around at the sound of toddler terror, shrieking. Jay was running as fast as he possibly could away from a pack of his groupies, who were aweing and trying to pick Jay up. “Monsters!” The tiny boy yelped and Carlos picked him up, sitting Jay on his knee. “No Jay, these girls are your friends! Don’t you remember…” not a single name came to mind, “you know them.” Jay poked his tongue out at the girls. “I don’t like them.” He declared. “I like you.” Carlos apologised, “He doesn’t know what he’s saying, you probably heard about the spell.” Carlos might not have liked the vapid women but at least they were sympathetic, they nodded and left quickly.

Evie looked up at them from her mirror where she was checking the answers to her chemistry homework. “Didn’t you just say he was still himself? Just a baby though?” Jay was offended at that, “I’m a big boy! I’m going to be se-vent-een!” The band of villain kids blinked at Jay, completely bowled over by the fact that Jay knew his age.

“If you know that you’re going to be seventeen, can you tell me why you don’t like those girls?” Jay nodded, “They want to do kissing and stuff, I don’t want to marry them.” Sounded like a toddler’s logic version of, “I don’t like-like those girls.” With the amount of flirting Jay subjected that particular group to; this was quite a big surprise for the three students. “Can you show Mal my drawing?” Jay asked, swinging his legs from his new seat on the edge of the lunch table. “Huh? Sure Jay.” He took out the picture and froze, it was a picture of him, with big eyes and lips and tiny red love hearts drawn in red pen in a cloud around his head. Wordlessly, Carlos passed the picture to Mal.

“Wow. Jay. Is that Carlos?” Evie cut in with a laugh, “Are those love hearts?” Jay nodded eagerly, very clearly pleased. “You have to draw love hearts for the person you’re going to marry!” Mal laughed too, almost in disbelief. “You two are going to get married?” Jay nodded so hard that he almost fell off the table. “We are? Jay how long have…” The toddler looked very happy; completely oblivious to the damage he was doing to his grown self’s life. “Forever. And then we can live in a castle and I can get you a tiara.”

Carlos was blushing through his dark scalp, completely unsure of how to proceed. Jay liked him back, but Carlos couldn’t do a single thing about it because his friend was currently a child. “When is Fairy Godmother getting back?”  He asked Mal, suddenly very anxious. Jay, still perceptive as anything, looked like he was about to cry. “You don’t want to marry me unless I’m big like you?” Carlos clucked and pulled his friend in for a hug, “Just because I can’t marry you when you are two, doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you very much.”  Jay kept looking at Carlos expectantly, “But you will marry me later?” he said demandingly, “Sure sweet thing, if you still want to marry me later then we can get married.” Jay yawned in Carlos’ ear, placated for now.

Mal interrupted with a rueful expression, “She should be back by now, I don’t know what is keeping the old lady so long. Maybe she went back to the museum to get her wand?” Carlos sighed, feeling a buzzing under his skin, the sooner Jay was back to his old self, the sooner that Carlos could make him explain the artwork and the accompanying declaration of adoration. “Let’s get you to go take a nap.” Carlos said gently, his dancer’s body straining to carry the toddler. “I’m a big boy! I can walk! And I don’t need a nap!” Carlos sighed in sheer relief as he put Jay down, “Oh, that’s very good, let’s go to my room so we can play then. If you’re a big boy then you won’t be needing a nap.” The simple lie fooled Jay completely and the baby walked slowly alongside Carlos, his pen drawing still clutched in his tiny chubby hand.

At the room that the two of them shared, the de Vil boy put Jay on his bed and laid down, completely exhausted from carrying Jay, and worrying about his friend and then the completely unexpected revelation that Jay was actually head over heels for Carlos and had been for “forever”, apparently.  Even though Carlos still had another class to go to, he knew that he may as well not go, as he wasn’t going to absorb a word, and hopefully Fairy Godmother would cut him some slack for skipping the last class of the day once she came back and saw what Carlos had been dealing with all day.

Little Jay saw Carlos fall asleep and felt sad, they wouldn’t be able to play together, but unlike a natural two-year-old who was perpetually greedy for attention, Jay understood that waking Carlos was wrong.  He picked up his loving drawing of Carlos and jumped off his bed, went over to his own desk and used tape to put his picture near Carlos’ bed. That way Carlos could see it when he woke up, and maybe even do the blushing that made Jay feels so warm and gooey in his ribcage.

Carlos’ impromptu nap was rudely interrupted only ten minutes later, by the panicked sound of Jay calling his name. “Carlos!” Carlos jumped up to see Jay fighting the grip of their principal, Fairy Godmother, with every ounce of strength that the toddler had. “Woah, Jay it’s alright!” he leaped off his double bed and took the boy into his arms, “It’s okay. Fairy Godmother is just here to help you.” Jay glared at the teacher for a good few seconds, reminding Carlos of the staring matches between Mal and her mother. Eventually Jay nodded his consent and Carlos put him down.

“Hello dear one, looks like you had an accident with an aging spell did you?” Jay nodded bashfully. “Well if you can just step away from Carlos’ leg then I can bippity boppity boo you back to your natural size. If you’re touching him when I zap you, then he’ll become old himself!” Jay jumped away from Carlos’ leg as if the appendage had burned him.  Carlos guided Jay to stand in front of him, attempting to avoid another misguided spell causing more age-related shenanigans.  

“This one has grown, in reverse,  
Time heed me well, this second verse.  
Age him up, body and mind,  
allow his own true self to find.”  
Fairy Godmother said solemnly and pointed her wand at Jay.

Carlos went down as an off-balance, but fully grown Jay went careening backwards, crashing into him. Jane sighed in relief but Carlos laughed, he was used to Jay pinning him to every horizontal surface. Carlos rolled out from underneath Jay and bounced to his feet, holding a hand out to drag Jay back up with him. “So, Jay, how much of your short stint as a baby do you remember?” Evie asked, smiling cunningly. Jay stared bug-eyed at Carlos, “’Los man!” Then some new information seemed to dawn on him. “Oh dear god.” The tourney MVP groaned, clapping a hand across his face. Carlos could already see the regret spreading across Jay’s features like ripples across a pond. So Carlos did the first and only thing that leaped into his mind. He ran.

For the next few hours, Carlos managed to successfully avoid everyone, he didn’t want to see the sympathy and pity on their faces and he definitely didn’t want to see Jay. Their friendship was gone; there was absolutely no bouncing back from this one.

Hours later, when the sun has long set and the moon budded in the sky, Carlos began to feel tired again, adrenaline running out of his bloodstream leaving him weak. Carlos figured that it was probably best to get this over with while he could still stand up. And with the air of someone on their way to death row, he marched back to the dorm room he shared with his best friend.

Carlos knocked on the door, and immediately it swung open, as if Jay had just been standing in wait on the other side. “Carlos!” Cruella de Vil’s son felt his centre of gravity shift as he was pulled right into Jay’s arms. “You’re here. Finally, I was getting worried. I really want to talk to you.” Carlos tried not to let his disappointment show as he perched on the end of Jay’s bed. “I remember everything, and I can’t apologise more for the way you had to find out about how I feel.” Completely blind sighted, Carlos’ mouth dropped open and he couldn’t do anything but stare. “I may have already proposed to you, but maybe we could start by dating?” Jay said, dark eyes hopeful.

“You mean it Jay? Yes, of course.” Jay pushed Carlos down and for the second time that day, had Carlos pinned to a horizontal surface, even though this one was a lot nicer than the floor. “Of course I meant it, you’re my Cah-los remember?” Jay pointed to the drawing taped messily to the wall near Carlos’ bed. “Jay? You realise that your picture is never coming down right?” Jay laughed, embarrassed but pleased. Then suddenly there was movement, Carlos’ legs wrapped tightly around Jay’s stomach and pulled him in. Then their mouths met in a messy, overeager first kiss. Then a second and a third. Jay began kissing softly down the marble column of Carlos’ throat, cherishing the way Carlos’ moans vibrated across his lips. “You look so hot right now.” Carlos laughed, “It's not weird that it took you getting turned into a toddler for us to get together, is it?” Jay huffed a laugh against Carlos’ clavicle before sucking a red mark into the skin. “Nope, but it’s weird you’re still wearing a jacket and a shirt.” He said, in his most seductive voice. “You’re not eager to get to dinner are you?”  
“Oh god no.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos if you have time!


End file.
